Das letzte Gefühl
by Aisa
Summary: Keine Sterne in der Nacht auf Dumbledores Tod. Als würde die Natur sich gegen sein Ableben wehren... Wann hat Lord Voldemort das zum letzten Mal gesehen? Wann hat er zum letzten Mal Gedanken an die Sterne verschwendet? Ach ja, damals, vor langer Zeit...


**Das letzte Gefühl**

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charas außer Regan Yaxley gehört JKR.  
**A/N**: Ich widme diese Kurzgeschichte Chrissi, mit der ich bei einem langen Gespräch vor einer offenen Haustür auf diese Idee gekommen bin.  
Bin wie immer sehr erfreut über Reviews :)  
Have Fun!

----

_"Only so many times  
I can say I long for you  
The lily among the thorns  
The prey among the wolves_

_Someday, I will feed a snake  
Drink her venom, stay awake  
With time all pain will fade  
Through your memory I will wade."  
(Nightwish - Fell for you)_

----

Juli 1996. Nacht über Malfoy Manor und den Menschen, die sich dort aufhalten.

Nacht im Herzen von Draco, dessen Lebenslicht nach der Folter durch seinen Herrn kurz davor ist, für immer zu erlischen. Nacht im Herzen von Narcissa, die über ihren Sohn wacht und die Hoffnung auf einen Sonnenaufgang schon lange aufgegeben hat.

Nacht im Herzen des auf der Veranda verharrenden Dunklen Lords, schon seit so langer Zeit.

Er ist sich im Klaren darüber, dass er in seinem Leben so viel mehr erlebt hat als jeder andere Zauberer seines Alters. Er ist durch die Hölle gegangen und hat den Himmel in einer Art und Weise erlebt, die andere als Fegefeuer bezeichnen würden. Jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach der Macht zu streben, die er endlich erlangt hat. Jene, für die der Himmel jenes Gefühl ist, das er als Agonie erlebt hat.

Es heißt, Lord Voldemort verachtet das Gefühl. Es heißt, er habe nie begriffen, was es bedeutet, zu lieben.

Hat sich eigentlich jemand die Frage gestellt, warum?

Wohl kaum. Und der Dunkle Lord weiß darum. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass niemand herausfindet, was der Grund dafür war.

War. Denn der Grund ist nicht mehr. Weil er nie begriffen hat, was es wirklich heißt, zu lieben.

_Warum denke ich ausgerechnet jetzt daran? Dumbledore ist endlich tot, der junge Malfoy hat seine Strafe bekommen, ich kann mir sicher sein, dass Severus auf der richtigen Seite steht…_

_Warum verderbe ich mir meinen Triumph mit Erinnerungen, die es nicht einmal wert sind, als solche bezeichnet zu werden? _

Voldemort lässt sich auf der kleinen Bank nieder, seine Robe wehte im starken Wind und seine roten Augen schweifen über den dunklen Himmel.

_Keine Sterne in der Nacht auf Dumbledores Tod. Als würde sich die Natur gegen sein Ableben wehren…_

Wann hat er das zum letzten Mal gesehen? Wann hat er zum letzten Mal einen Gedanken an die Sterne verschwendet?

Ach ja, damals… und seitdem ist er einen langen Weg gegangen…

----

1945. Auch damals hat er schon mehr erlebt, als seine Altersgenossen. Tom Marvolo Riddle machte den Hogwartsabschluss mit Auszeichnung. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er bereits zweimal gemordet. Direkt und indirekt. Wer hätte ihm das zugetraut?

Niemand. Und soweit er das feststellen konnte, war Dumbledore der einzige, der ihn mit Misstrauen beobachtete.

Sogar diejenigen, die ihm immer mit Argwohn begegnet waren – Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Regan Yaxley – hatte er überzeugen können.

Nicht, dass ihm das wichtig gewesen wäre. Er hatte nicht vor, diese Menschen noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Die Einzigen, zu denen er vielleicht wieder Kontakt aufnehmen würde, waren diejenigen, die er als seine Freunde bezeichnete. Aber das hatte Zeit. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt, um auf sie zurückzugreifen.

Ein Glück, dass Horace Slughorn leicht zu bezirzen war. Die Informationen, die Tom ihm über die Horkruxe abgeschwätzt hatte, waren schon in der Schule äußert nützlich gewesen.

Er würde weiter gehen, als jeder andere Zauberer, um seinen Traum zu verwirklichen.

Er würde die Welt erkunden, er würde alles lernen, was es zu lernen gab und tiefer in die Dunklen Künste eintauchen als es je ein Mensch gewagt hatte.

Doch jeder fängt klein an. In Toms Fall als Verkäufer in einem schäbigen Laden namens Borgin und Burkes. Ein kleiner, eher unbefriedigender Job, um über die Runden zu kommen, der aber ungeahnte Möglichkeiten bot, um über Dunkle Gegenstände und deren Geschichte zu lernen. Auch wenn er für diese seine Absicht, die alten Mitschüler zu meiden, umgehen musste.

Als Tom im November 1945 vor dem Anwesen der Yaxleys apparierte, hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, was er dort vorfinden würde…

Die Hausherrin, eine noch recht junge Witwe namens Fenella Yaxley, hatte zwar einen Mitarbeiter von Borgin und Burkes zu sich bestellt, aber zugleich andere Sorgen, als Tom, von einem Hauselfen geführt, an den Salon herantrat.

„… eine Schande! Nach diesem Fiasko wirst du nie einen Mann finden!"

Tom setzte seine übliche Maske auf – bescheiden, höflich, zurückhaltend – und klopfte dementsprechend behutsam an den Türrahmen.

Zwei Frauen standen in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes mit wutverzerrten Gesichtern voreinander. Die Ältere schickte die Jüngere mit einer unwirschen Geste aus dem Zimmer und komplimentierte Tom mit freundlichem Gesicht in die Sitzecke am Kamin.

Das Geschäft war nichts Besonderes – ein todbringendes Halsband war zumindest nichts Besonderes für Tom, der in dem Laden schon ganz andere Gegenstände zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde verabschiedete sich Tom von der Witwe.

Als er die Haustür hinter sich zuzog, hielt er inne. Auf der Treppe, die zum Haus hinaufführte, saß die junge Frau, die zuvor von ihrer Mutter zusammengestaucht worden war.

Erst jetzt erkannte Tom sie: Es war Regan Yaxley, seine ehemalige Jahrgangskameradin, die ihre Familie schon durch die Tatsache, dass sie in Ravenclaw und nicht in Slytherin gelandet war, enttäuscht hatte.

Zu ihren Füßen lag eine gewaltige Schlange im Gras, über deren Kopf sie mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck strich. Erst als Tom an ihr vorbei ging, rührte sie sich.

„Und, ist die alte Vettel das Halsband losgeworden?"

Tom drehte sich zu ihr um, reflexartig, aus Überraschung über die Heiserkeit ihrer Stimme, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

„Ich drück es mal so aus: Mr Burkes wird sich freuen", antwortete er schließlich höflich.

„Na wunderbar." Regan hob mit einem spöttischen Lächeln die Augenbrauen und wandte sich wieder der Schlange zu.

Das Tier übte eine seltsame Faszination auf Tom aus. Ein seltsames, diamantenartiges Muster zog sich über seinen ganzen Körper. Es hatte zwar nicht einmal auf ihn reagiert, als Regan mit ihm gesprochen hatte, doch Tom war sich sicher, dass es seine Gabe bemerkt hatte…

„Gehört sie dir?", fragte er leise und ging wieder einen Schritt auf die Treppe zu.

Regan schaute auf. „Zumindest bleibt sie bei mir. Magst du Schlangen?"

Tom nickte, ohne die Augen von dem Tier zu nehmen. „Ja…" Er setzte sich neben Regan auf die Treppe, bemerkte nicht den überraschten Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf.

Vorsichtig streckte auch er die Hand aus, um über den Kopf der Schlange zu streichen. Wie lang war es her, seit er zum letzten Mal einen ‚Seelenverwandten' berührt hatte…

Der Funke schien überzuspringen; die Schlange wandte sich ihm zu und gab ein Zischen von sich. Während Regan es nur als Geräusch registrieren zu schien, meinte Tom, ein Wort erkennen zu können… „_Nagini_"…

„Wie-", setzte Tom zum Sprechen an, wurde jedoch durch eine schrille Stimme, die aus dem Haus hallte, unterbrochen.

Regan verdrehte die Augen. Mit den Worten „warte kurz" verschwand sie im Flur.

Als nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen war, wagte Tom es endlich, von seiner Gabe Gebrauch zu machen.

„_Nagini… ist das dein Name?"  
_„_Ja."  
_„_Was tust du hier?"  
_„_Ich bewahre die Geheimnisse meiner Herrin… jedes Geheimnis… jedes…"_

Das Zischeln ging in wütenden Schritten unter, die sich näherten. Regan zog energisch die Haustür hinter sich zu und ließ sich wieder neben Tom und Nagini fallen.

Unter seiner üblichen Maske aus bescheidener Freundlichkeit ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Du scheinst dich mit deiner Mutter ja nicht gut zu verstehen." Noch immer blickte er auf die Schlange herab, doch aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass die junge Frau sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Regan seufzte. „Doch, eigentlich schon. Oder zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich zu äußern gewagt habe, dass ich mich nicht verheiraten lassen will. Deswegen ist sie so wütend."

„Weil du es ihr gesagt hast?" Nun wandte er sich ihr doch zu.

„Nein", antwortete sie und plötzlich zog sich ein breites Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. „Weil ich alles getan habe, um auf die Heiratsvermittlerin einen schlechten Eindruck zu machen. Lieber später oder gar nicht heiraten, als mit einem Mulciber oder Crabbe die Blutlinie fortführen zu müssen…", fügte sie mit düsterer Miene hinzu.

Hatte er sie eigentlich jemals bewusst angesehen, auf mehr geachtet als auf Erkennungsmerkmale? Tom konnte sich nicht erinnern, obwohl er sieben Jahre lang mit ihr im selben Unterricht gesessen hatte - zu neu, zu unbekannt erschien ihm der Anblick ihrer Gesichtszüge, ihrer erstaunlich hellen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, ihres schwarzen Haars.

Irgendetwas an der Art und Weise, wie sie sich gegen ihre Mutter auflehnte, berührte ihn. Obwohl er den Ärger der Witwe nachvollziehen konnte über den Unwillen ihrer Tochter, einen Mann zu finden, mit dem sie ihr Blut rein halten konnte…

Jetzt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Warum arbeitest du eigentlich in einem Loch wie Borgin und Burkes? Ich weiß noch, was Professor Slughorn damals sagte, als er seine Hymnen über dein Talent sang… _Sie werden es weit bringen, Tom…"_

Tom lachte. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht ideal, aber irgendwie muss man ja Mittel und Wege finden, um sich die Bildung finanzieren zu können. Ohne Gold kommt man ja leider nicht aus Britannien heraus…"

Regan musterte ihn interessiert. „Wo möchtest du denn hin? Ich dachte schon, ich wäre die Einzige, die nicht hier versauern wollte…"

„Mit ‚Versauern' hat das nichts zu tun", entgegnete Tom ernst. „Es gibt in der Welt einfach zu viel zu sehen und zu lernen, als sein ganzes Leben hier zu verbringen. Da gibt es so viele Arten von Magie… alte Sagen und Legenden, die es wert sind, dass man ihnen auf den Grund geht…"

Regan lächelte und nickte kaum merklich. „Ich merke schon, in der Hinsicht haben wir die gleichen Ansichten."

Tom hob mit einem leisen Lächeln die Augenbrauen und stand auf; sie folgte seinem Beispiel und reichte ihm zum Abschied die Hand.

„Nun denn, Mr Riddle - vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann mal wieder."

Diesen Satz und ihr Grinsen blieben in Toms Gedächtnis hängen, mit der Erkenntnis, dass er sich diesmal nicht gegen ein Wiedersehen sträubte. Und noch etwas blieb ihm in Erinnerung – ein leises Zischeln, während er sich auf das Disapparieren vorbereitete:

Wenige Wochen später, kurz nachdem man die Leiche von Hepzibah Smith auffand, hatte Tom Großbritannien verlassen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ließ er die Identität des Tom Marvolo Riddle endgültig hinter sich und nur wenige Menschen konnten sich später an den schüchternen jungen Verkäufer von Borgin und Burkes erinnern. Noch weniger konnten diesen mit dem Mann in Verbindung bringen, der Jahrzehnte später auf die Insel zurückkehren würde, um nach der Macht zu greifen…

Fünfzehn Jahre lang bereiste er die Welt als Lord Voldemort.

Er lernte, was es zu lernen gab. Er erforschte die Mythen und Legenden, die ihn so sehr faszinierten. Er tauchte tiefer in die schwarze Magie ein, als es je ein Zauberer vor ihm getan hatte und beging größere Sünden als die meisten Menschen.

Er jagte seinem Ziel hinterher: Seinem Traum von der Unsterblichkeit.

Und die ganze Zeit über hing ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Ein Schleier, der ihm die Sicht auf das Wesentliche verhüllte… er wusste nicht, was es war, aber als er schließlich in Calais auf seine Fähre wartete, die ihn zurück in seine Heimat bringen sollte, war er sicher, es nicht gefunden zu haben.

Der Entschluss, den er gefasst hatte – nämlich sein Wissen und seine Ansichten jungen, unbedarften Menschen einzuflößen und deren Ressourcen für sich zu nutzen – scheiterte an der Sturheit von Albus Dumbledore, seinem ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrer, der inzwischen zum Direktor aufgestiegen war und sich weigerte, ihn Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten zu lassen.

In seinem Zorn verfluchte Tom den Posten – wenn er ihn nie haben konnte, sollte ihn auch sonst niemand auf Dauer haben können – , er hinterließ Hogwarts nichts als ein Geschenk, über dessen unschätzbaren Wert sich niemand je bewusst werden würde, da war er sicher… _„niemand kennt den Raum, niemand außer mir…"_ - und verschwendete keinen Gedanken an seine alten ‚Freunde', die im Eberkopf auf ihn warteten, als er zurück nach London apparierte.

----

Seine Sinne waren für bestimmte Details geschärft – vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er das leise Zischeln sofort bemerkte und nicht überrascht über die Erscheinung des gewaltigen Wesens war, als er in der Morgendämmerung nach dieser Winternacht durch die Stadt streifte.

„_Ich habe ja gesagt, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden…"_

„Wer ist da?"

„_Erkennst du mich nicht?"_

Oh, natürlich erkenne ich dich… Diamanten auf deiner Haut…

„_Nagini… was tust du hier?"_

„_Ich hüte die Geheimnisse meiner Herrin… jedes Geheimnis. Ich bin der Schleier ihres Wissens…"_

„_Welches Wissen?"_

„_Ein Geheimnis meiner Herrin…"_

Der Schleier lichtet sich ein wenig…

„Nagini?", vernahm Tom nun eine andere Stimme – eine menschliche, leicht heisere weibliche Stimme.

Schritte knirschten auf der frostigen Straße… und dann sah er etwas anderes als den Körper der riesigen Schlange. Einen menschlichen Körper. Den Körper einer Frau.

Lange schwarze Haare wehten im Wind, die blasse Haut schien im Dämmerlicht zu leuchten und im Schein der Straßenlaterne traf sein Blick nach fünfzehn Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder die hellen Augen von…

„Guten Morgen, Regan."

„Tom?"

Seltsam, aus ihrem Mund klang der verhasste Name nicht mehr ganz so gewöhnlich…

„Was tust du hier? Um diese Zeit?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen." Tom trat unauffällig einen Schritt zurück, weiter in den Schatten. „Solltest du nicht zu Hause bei deinem Mann sein… bei deinen Kindern?"

Regan verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der einen Mulciber oder einen Nott heiratet? Ich habe schließlich meinen Stolz."

„Deine Mutter ist begeistert, nehme ich an?"

„Meine Mutter ist tot, seit Jahren schon", erwiderte Regan kalt. „Wobei sich mein Bruder nicht sonderlich besser anstellt, nur dass er – warum kommst du nicht ins Licht?"

Doch es war nicht mehr nötig. Der Sonnenaufgang kündigte sich an, die Straßenlampen verblassten - und die verzerrten Gesichtszüge ihres ehemaligen Schulkameraden ließen sie ohne ein weiteres Wort verstehen, weshalb er sich in den Schatten zurückgezogen hatte.

„Deine Familie hat recht, wenn sie verlangt, dass du deine Blutlinie fortsetzt", sagte Tom leise und wartete darauf, dass die Frau vor ihm zurückwich. Er spürte, wie ihre Augen über seine unmenschliche Erscheinung huschten. Nagini zog einen Kreis um sie beide. _„Die Geheimnisse meiner Herrin…"_

„Ich habe genug Zeit, meine Blutlinie fortzusetzen", antwortete Regan schließlich. „Später. Zum Beispiel, nachdem du erzählt hast, was du die letzten Jahre so getrieben hast…"

Der erste Sonnenstrahl ließ die Beinsteinaugen seiner ehemaligen Schulkameradin hell leuchten.

----

Krieg in Britannien. Angst in der magischen Gemeinschaft. Erregung Furcht in den Reihen seiner treuen Diener. Respekt und Unterstützung der alten Reinblüterfamilien. Eine Menge Arbeit für Tom, alles unter Kontrolle zu halten – und er meisterte es.

Ruhe fand er in den Armen eines Reinblutspross – immer mit der heimlichen Angst, ihr Fleisch, ihr Blut zu verderben durch das Erbe seines wertlosen Muggelvaters. Sie ahnte nichts davon, beobachtete nur mit leichter Sorge seine Schritte auf dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte sie ihm jedes Mal zum Abschied – und ließ ihn darüber im Unklaren, ob sie sich um sein Leben oder um sein Herz sorgte.

Er hatte es aufgegeben, sie wegen ihrer Kinderlosigkeit zu necken, ebenso wie er aufgehört hatte, ihr potentielle Ehemänner aus seinen Reihen vorzuschlagen. Zu unangenehm die Vorstellung, ihr zur Heirat mit einem von ihnen gratulieren zu müssen, wenn er sich auch nicht sicher war, was ihn daran so störte.

So handelte er weiterhin aus dem Schatten heraus, lenkte den eigens von ihm eingesetzten Minister für Magie, räumte seine Gegner aus dem Weg – und fragte sich, ob seine bernsteinäugige Geliebte während ihres Aufenthalts in Malfoy Manor beschlossen hatte, nicht mehr zu ihren Treffen zu erscheinen. Allein für diese Vorstellung bezahlten zwei Angestellte des Ministeriums mit ihrem Leben.

„Deine Augen werden immer kälter" stellte Regan eines Abends fest. Das Mondlicht fiel auf Nagini, die sich vor dem Kamin zusammengerollt hatte und ließ das Bett im Schatten zurück, der nur durch eine einzige Kerze erhellt wurde.

Er antwortete nicht, starrte nur die Schlange an.

„Sie sind kalt, wenn du deine Reden vor den Todessern hältst. Wenn du sie folterst. Wenn du tötest." Ihre Stimme nahm einen missbilligenden Ton an, wie so oft, wenn sie von der Behandlung seiner Untergebenen sprach. „Und wenn du mich ansiehst."

Sie erhielt keine Reaktion.

„Tom-" Seine Schulterblätter spannten sich, wie immer, wenn sie ihn mit diesem Namen ansprach. „Schau mich an."

Schwarze Augen – oder waren es Rote? – trafen zwei ernste Bernsteine. Eis traf auf Feuer, das es nicht schmelzen konnte.

„Liebst du mich?"

„Wie bitte?!"

„Liebst du mich?"

„Regan!"

„Bei Merlin, Tom, es ist nur eine einfache Frage! Liebst du mich?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort auf die Frage, die ihm noch lange durch den Kopf hallte, und die er sich selbst nicht beantworten konnte. Liebe – was war das schon?

Der Drang, jeden Mann, der sie länger beobachtete, zu foltern? Die Furcht, dass sie sich doch entschließen könnte, zu heiraten? Das Sehen nach ihr, das er in den kalten Winternächten verspürte, die sie gezwungenermaßen mit ihrem Bruder verbrachte? Das brennende, düstere Gefühl, wenn sie ihm wortlos zu verstehen gab, wie wenig sie davon hielt, wenn er aus einer Laune heraus das (reine) Blut seiner Diener vergoss? Die Angst, dass sich Naginis Voraussagen bewahrheiteten: _„Die Krankheit, die Familienkrankheit… Geheimnisse meiner Herrin… sie wird ihrer Mutter folgen…"_

Das war Liebe?

Er glaubte nicht daran.

----

Ihr Röcheln füllte seinen Kopf. Ihr Husten, ihr verzweifeltes Luftschnappen und das sichere Zischeln, das durch das Röcheln drang: _„Sie wird ihrer Mutter folgen. Herr…"_

Der Anfall ging vorbei, die Angst blieb.

„Du bist zu jung, um zu sterben." Seine Stimme war höher und kälter als bei ihrem letzten Treffen.

Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich werde auch nicht sterben. Noch nicht. Aber man kann dem Tod nicht immer davonlaufen. Ich zumindest nicht."

Er starrte sie an. Er _war_ dem Tod davongelaufen. Schon im Altern von 16 Jahren. Und sie, eine reinblütige Hexe in der Blüte ihres Lebens sollte an etwas so banalem wie einer Krankheit sterben? Sie war doch kein Muggel, der sich von einer Grippe in den Tod reißen ließ. Sie war ihre Hexe, ihr Blut war stärker als jede Krankheit, wie viele Magier hatten es schon vorgemacht?

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber ich hänge nicht so sehr am Leben, wie du es tust. Nicht an einem Leben voller Gewalt und vergossenem Blut." Sie schloss die Augen, während sich Nagini an sie schmiegte. „Genieße die Ewigkeit, das war doch schließlich dein Ziel, nicht wahr?"

Da war sie wieder, diese leise Kritik an seinem Handeln, die Stimme, die inzwischen in seinem Kopf widerhallte, wenn er den Cruciatus-Fluch ausführte.

Die Ewigkeit würde lang sein ohne Regan, da war er sicher. Ohne sie? Nein, ohne sie und mit seinen Gefühlen, die ihm noch immer ein Rätsel waren. Ohne diese Gefühle wäre sie nur eine weitere Yaxley, die der Krankheit erlag, die schon so viele Frauen in ihrer Familie dahingerafft hatte.

Was war effektiver? Regan an ihrer Krankheit sterben zu lassen und diese Gefühle zu behalten, Trauer und Schuld, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben? Oder die Gefühle loszuwerden und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was wichtig war? Und was war wichtig?

Macht und Unsterblichkeit… und was würde ihn daran hindern? Schwäche.

Er blickte hinunter auf die schlafende Frau. Das schwarze Haar fiel über die lilienweiße Haut ihrer Wangen, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen ruhten unter den durchscheinenden Lidern, die erdbeerfarbenen Lippen bewegten sich unruhig.

Ja, Schwäche…

Nagini zischelte laut.

----

Der Himmel war schwarz und sternenlos.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte Regan, als sie das Flussufer erreichten. Die Schlange wich ihr nicht von der Seite. _„Nicht mehr lange, Herr…"_

Er blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu ihre um. Blutrote Augen trafen Bernsternfarbene.

„Liebst du mich?" Seine Stimme war zu kalt für diese Frage.

„Wie bitte?"

„Liebst du mich, Regan?"

Sie atmete kurz durch. „Ja. Ja, Tom, das tue ich."

Er zuckte zusammen, wegen seines Namens oder wegen des Inhalts ihrer Worte wusste er selbst nicht.

„Das habe ich befürchtet…"

Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf war lauter und mächtiger als alles andere. _Macht und Unsterblichkeit… du lässt dich doch nicht von deinem Ziel abbringen von einer Frau, die zu schwach war, um ihr Blut reinzuhalten, bevor sie dem Tod entgegengeht? _Wut auf sich selbst – er hätte es schon viel früher tun sollen. Zorn über ihre Schwäche – sie war nie bereit gewesen, den ganzen Weg mit ihr zu gehen, machtvoll in die Ewigkeit. Sie hatte sich von Anfang an geweigert, sich ganz in seine Hände zu begeben – die Einzige seiner Vertrauten, die das Mal nicht trug…

Nun würde sie die Konsequenzen für ihre Schwäche zahlen!

Regans überraschte Gesichtszüge wurden von grünem Licht erhellt, Nagini schlängelte zu ihm, als ihre Herrin leblos auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Ein starker Wind kam auf, fuhr ihm kalt durch Mark und Bein. Als würde sich die Natur gegen ihren Tod wehren… Doch sie war fort. Sie war aus dem Weg, sie würde ihn nicht mehr daran hindern, sein Ziel zu erreichen… warum fühlten sich bloß seine Augen an, als stünden sie in Flammen?

„Also ist es dir ernst, Tom", stellte eine traurige Stimme hinter ihm fest.

Voldemort wirbelte herum. Albus Dumbledore, sein alter Verwandlungslehrer, starrte auf den bewegungslosen Körper von Regan Yaxley. Nagini gab ein fauchendes Zischeln von sich.

„Was führt Sie hierher?", fragte Voldemort kalt. Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein.

„Es ist dir so ernst, dass du sogar diejenigen aus dem Weg räumst, die dir am Herzen liegen?"

„Mir liegt niemand am Herzen." Der Zorn kochte in ihm auf.

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, vermutlich ist es letzten Endes tatsächlich so, wenn du in deinem Machthunger sogar eine Frau tötest, die du liebst."

„Ich habe sie nicht geliebt", entgegnete Voldemort mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab. „Ich habe sie nicht geliebt, Dumbledore. Liebe ist wertlos und wird es auch immer bleiben, egal wie überzeugt Sie davon sind, dass sie mächtiger ist als alles andere."

„Du wirst sehen, Tom, irgendwann wirst du am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie mächtig die Liebe ist. Wenn sie deine _Seele_ füllt. Irgendwann." Dumbledore warf seinem ehemaligen Schüler einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er mit einem Wehen seines Umhangs verschwand.

Jegliche Emotion war von Voldemorts Gesicht gewichen, eine bleiche, Furcht erregende Maske, die nichts von seiner innerlichen Erregung verriet. Zorn, Schuld, Trauer… und ein aufkeimender Gedanke…

„_Nagini… komm her…"  
_Eine wahrhaft böse Tat ist nötig, um seine Seele zu spalten…  
„_Herr?"  
_Die böseste Tat von allen…  
„_Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?"  
_Um der Unsterblichkeit einen Schritt näher zu kommen…  
„_Jedes, Herr…"  
_Sieben ist die magische Zahl… Sieben sind wirkungsvoller als ein einziger…  
„_Dann nimm dieses hier und beschütze es mit deinem Leben!"_

Ein goldener Lichtblitz, wildes Zischen der Schlange, die sich unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Das letzte, was er von seiner Liebe fühlte, war, wie sie ihn für immer verließ.

„_Fünf von Sieben, Nagini…"_

----

„Herr?"

Lord Voldemort wirbelt herum. Bellatrix ist auf der Veranda erschienen und senkt respektvoll den Kopf, als die roten Augen ihres Meisters ihre Grauen treffen.

„Der Junge ist wieder stabil. Und Snape ist angekommen."

„Sag Snape, er soll im Salon auf mich warten."

Seine treue Dienerin verschwindet im dunklen Hausflur. Voldemort wirft einen letzten Blick auf den schwarzen Nachthimmel.

‚Siehst du, Dumbledore? Am Ende konnte dich nicht einmal deine hoch gepriesene Liebe retten. Und mich… mich wird sie nie anrühren.'

Er folgt Bellatrix ins Innere von Malfoy Manor. Zurück bleibt nur Nagini, die ebenfalls den sternenleeren Himmel betrachtet und vor sich hin zischelt. _„Das Geheimnis meines Herrn… meine Herrin."_


End file.
